Blue, Socks and Cinnamon
by TammyJisbon15
Summary: Pós Green Thumb (6x10). A primeira noite de Jane fora da suite de detenção do FBI. E Lisbon está com ele.
1. Capítulo 1

Fanfic pós Green Thumb (6x10) - Disclaimer: The Mentalist não me pertence. Se pertencesse, Rigspelt não sairia do show ;)

Jane roçou as meias recém ganhadas em seu rosto, como se isso ajudasse a acreditar que aquilo era real. Meias. Novas. Há quanto tempo não tinha um par daquilo. Macias e cheirosas. Um cheiro em particular já conhecido: Lisbon. Aquele cheiro que nos últimos dois anos ele havia se privado de sentir estava ali, ao seu alcance, enquanto ele cheirava meias.

"Bom, vamos sair daqui. Não aguento mais ficar dentro dessa cela.", disse Lisbon sorridente ao ver que o presente o havia tocado. Não era chá, nem uma xícara nova e muito menos as chaves do seu amado Citröen mas tinham um significado importante: era um homem em reconstrução aprendendo a se cuidar e se amar novamente.

Amar. Muitos dizem que amar a si mesmo é o primeiro passo para amar outra pessoa. Se é assim, talvez esse seja um bom primeiro passo. E quem sabe a pessoa que presenteia com pequenos cuidados pode ser a sortuda. Ou não. A ligação entre a agente Fisher e Jane ainda incomoda Lisbon e principalmente o fato de não saber o que houve entre eles naquela ilha. Não estaria surpresa se eles tivessem se envolvido; justificaria o fato dela querer saber se _**eles**_ haviam tido algo. Ciúmes... Realmente não ficaria surpresa se eles tivesse dormido juntos: apenas ficaria triste e decepcionada.

Recuperando-se desse lapso, levantou e seguiu até a porta esperando que Jane fizesse o mesmo mas ele apenas ficou lá com aquelas meias nas mãos, como se estivesse sonhando acordado.

"JANE!" Ele voltou a si e levantou-se, pegando a mala que estava embaixo da cama e seguindo-a.

"Para onde vamos? Como você deve perceber, desde que eu cheguei fiquei nesta adorável suíte de detenção. Não tenho onde ficar."

"Você pode ir para um hotel. Acho que deve haver vagas onde eu estou. Não é lá muito elegante mas dá para comer e dormir bem."

Jane sorriu. "Realmente não acha que me importo com luxo, não é? Você deveria ter conhecido onde fiquei nesses últimos dois anos."

"_Eu não pude, mas a agente Fisher sim. Quem sabe ela pode me dizer?_" sussurrou Lisbon, mas Jane conseguiu ouvi-la. Ciúmes. Puro e escrachado. Resolveu deixar isso de lado... por enquanto.

"Bom, desde que eu possa tomar chá e comer ovos está tudo bem." disse Jane enquanto saíam do prédio do FBI e entravam em um carro de luxo. Lisbon dirigiu em silêncio por quase uma hora e meia até chegar ao hotel onde estava, mais ao norte de Austin. Deveria começar a procurar uma casa amanhã mesmo: não iria ficar vivendo em hotéis a vida inteira. Desceram do carro no estacionamento e pegaram o elevador até o hall do hotel.

"Hotel Terra das Colinas, boa noite. Deseja fazer uma reserva?" perguntou a atendente sorridente.

"Sim. Um quarto simples, por favor." disse Lisbon.

"Suíte nupcial ou comum, senhora?" Lisbon ficou muda. Imediatamente Jane começou a rir e ela ficou vermelha numa mistura de raiva e vergonha.

"Acho que você entendeu mal: eu já estou hospedada aqui. O quarto é só para ele." e apontou para Jane.

"Me desculpe. É que eu pensei... Enfim. Senhor, deseja quarto com cama de solteiro ou casal?"

"Casal. Gosto de dormir confortável e quem sabe tenha alguma companhia?" Jane disse com aquele sorriso cínico que Teresa conhecia bem. Quem sabe ele já estivesse planejando trazer a agente Fisher para lá... _Esqueça, Teresa! Isso não é da sua conta._

Jane terminou de fazer sua reserva e os dois subiram. Por coincidência ou destino o único quarto vago com cama de casal do hotel era no mesmo andar onde Lisbon estava hospedada, o que fez Jane abrir um sorriso enorme ao saber. Os dois seguiram lado a lado pelo corredor até Jane parar na porta da sua suíte.

"Lisbon?"

"Oi."

"Você quer me acompanhar no jantar?" Perguntou como quem não quer nada, mas ele queria. Estava desesperado pela companhia daquela mulher. Desde que chegara não tivera tempo de estar com ela decentemente. Queria conversar, saber o que fez nesse tempo. Simplesmente estar com ela, poder falar sem medo e quem sabe ter algum flerte inocente. Teresa sorriu tímida.

"Ok, Jane mas me dê algum tempo. Preciso tomar um banho e descansar."

"Eu também preciso. Às oito e meia. Qual é o seu quarto?" Jane perguntou sutilmente, mas possuía uma segunda intenção. Lisbon não percebeu.

"303."

"Ok. Eu passo lá para te chamar." E entrou em seu quarto. Era um lugar simples, bem iluminado e com uma cama gigante. Deitou-se nela e divagou se uma certa mulher gostaria de estar com ele ali. Ao pensar nisso, pegou a mala e abriu tirando de lá o precioso pacote. Cheirou novamente como se pudesse guardar de novo no seu palácio da memória aquele cheiro delicioso. Na verdade ele nunca havia esquecido, mas como tudo na vida o tempo não trata com igual fidelidade como se fosse real. Sorrindo levantou-se da cama, pegou uma muda de roupa e foi para o banheiro: precisava estar limpo e encantador para o jantar.

Lisbon não podia acreditar: em poucas horas estaria jantando com Patrick Jane. O mesmo Patrick Jane que sumiu por dois anos lhe deixando apenas uma mensagem fria por telefone. Mas ele precisava fugir ou seria preso. O mesmo Jane que lhe mandou várias cartas e uma concha. Cartas que ela lera todos os dias desde que havia recebido a primeira. Sempre pensando em tudo que ele descrevia e que gostaria de ver tudo aquilo... com ele.

Era impossível não se empolgar, não nutrir uma chama de esperança. Ele estava de volta e tinha exigido sua presença para trabalhar pro FBI. Poderia ser que ele realmente a queria por perto, mas também poderia ser que ele só quisesse um bode expiatório, alguém que limpasse a sujeira que ele fosse fazer e o defendesse. Não sabia o que pensar; apenas sabia que iria jantar com ele em uma hora e decidiu se apressar. Foi até o armário e retirou um vestido simples azul escuro colocando na cama. Escolheu a lingerie e não pode evitar pensar um pouco mais sobre isso: Jane estava de volta e estava livre. E eles iam jantar juntos e estavam dormindo no mesmo andar. Procurando não divagar mais sobre isso, pegou um conjunto roxo com detalhes em renda e foi para o banheiro. Lavou os cabelos com seu xampu de canela e banhou-se com cuidado, como se alguém fosse desfrutar de cada parte em breve.

Saiu do banheiro, secou os cabelos naturalmente, vestiu-se e maquiou-se levemente. Não queria que ele percebesse que ela tinha esperanças, mesmo que ela tivesse. Calçou uma sandália baixa e foi até sua bolsa pegar a arma e o distintivo especial recém recebido do FBI. Só Jane mesmo para fazê-la conseguir em alguns dias o que policiais não conseguem em uma vida inteira. Ao mexer na bolsa, encontrou também as cartas que havia mandado para Jane nos meses que ele passou na suíte de detenção, que não foram entregues a ele e foram devolvidas. Pegou-as e decidiu que iria entregar pessoalmente esta noite.

Foi então que a campainha soou. Viu pelo olho mágico o que seu coração já sabia: Patrick Jane estava em sua porta. Abriu.

"Ei."

"Ei." Jane estava hipnotizado: ela estava linda. De um jeito simples mas que nenhuma mulher conseguiria ser, nem mesmo Angela. Essa era exuberante, esguia e elegante. Mas Lisbon conseguia ter uma beleza tão fenomenal e simples ao mesmo tempo que pegava os homens de surpresa. Como ele havia sido pego naquele momento.

Lisbon também estava boquiaberta. Há tempos não via Jane arrumado e cheiroso daquele jeito: a última vez havia sido naquele evento da CBI para angariar fundos, anos atrás. Ele estava com uma camisa social florida (fruto da temporada na praia), calça jeans preta e sapatos. Mas não foi isso que a emocionou: ele estava com as meias que ela havia lhe presenteado horas antes.

"As meias serviram?"

"Perfeitamente. Você me conhece como ninguém, Lisbon." disse com aquela voz brincalhona e ao mesmo tempo sexy.

"Não foi tão difícil. Eram apenas meias. Vamos." falou Lisbon tentando desviar o assunto.

"Meias são algo muito íntimo, Lisbon. Como uma delicada lingerie." Lisbon sentiu um arrepio. Jane seguiu-a pelo corredor. Essa noite estava apenas começando.


	2. Capítulo 2

Nota da autora: Olá pessoal! Aqui vai mais um capitulo. Dedico este e todos os outros às meninas do grupo Jisbon Brasil que acompanham minhas fics e que me incentivam com suas loucuras. Agradeço tbm a quem postou reviews aqui no Fanfiction: fico muito feliz e espero que comentem mais. Lá vamos nós pro jantar: o que será que vai acontecer? Enjoy!

Jane e Lisbon seguiram para o restaurante do hotel em silêncio: era notório que o clima estava diferente e isso deixava os dois tensos. Olhando a situação de fora muitos diriam que nada mudou e eles eram apenas aqueles parceiros em mais um jantar, mas outras pessoas (como a romântica Grace) diriam que eles não estavam sabendo como lidar um com o outro após os grandes acontecimentos. Era como se enquanto Red John estivesse solto eles não tivessem permissão de serem felizes juntos e que, agora eles estavam livres. Nenhum deles tinha dito nada, mas a mudança era perceptível no ar.

Sentaram-se e fizeram os pedidos. Lisbon optou por tomar uma taça de vinho mas Jane preferiu chá: decidira que, se fosse fazer algum movimento naquela noite com ela queria estar totalmente sóbrio para não esquecer de nada no dia seguinte e passar pelo que passou com Kim.

Aí está outra questão importante. Tinha conhecido duas mulheres: uma na ilha e outra no Texas. Era óbvio que ela estava atraída por ele, mas suas atitudes lhe intrigavam. Porquê manter-se tão distante se queria se aproximar? Nem mesmo Lisbon foi tão relutante com ele no início.

"Jane?" chamou Lisbon na mesa.

"Oh, me desculpe Teresa. Estava pensando em algumas coisas."

_Teresa_. Ok, isso já era um mau sinal. Ele não tinha esse hábito a não ser quando queria coagi-la a fazer algo por ele. Ou seja, mau sinal novamente.

"E posso saber que coisas são essas?" Jane relutou em responder.

"Estava pensando em como as pessoas tem um grande poder de manipulação nas mãos, principalmente as mulheres." Teresa riu.

"Sério que você está perguntando isso? Você é o maior filho da mãe manipulador que eu conheço e faz esse tipo de pergunta? Por favor, Jane!"

"Ok, mas eu nunca finjo ser algo que eu não sou. Posso até manipular, mas me mostro para as pessoas como realmente sou. Não invento personagens."

"Tenho que concordar com você. Mas porque estava pensando nisso? Você falou sobre mulheres... Tem algo a ver com a agente Fisher?" Lisbon perguntou ressabiada mas tentando esconder com um sorriso misterioso.

"Sim, tem. Conheci duas mulheres tão diferentes que custo a acreditar que eram a mesma. Kim não lembra em nada a agente Fisher."

"Parece que o que vocês viveram naquela ilha foi mesmo importante..." Lisbon sentia seus olhos marejarem porém se mantinha forte em não perecer diante dele. Choraria depois em seu quarto sozinha, como fez em muitas noites que não conseguia dormir pensando nele. Barlow sempre esteve certo.

"Sim, foi muito importante pra mim e pra minha decisão de voltar." Jane terminou de dizer enquanto os pedidos chegavam. _Ok Lisbon_, era isso: ele tinha voltado por ela. Não era saudade do trabalho, da terra natal, dos amigos. Era por causa daquela mulher; ela deveria ter desconfiado disso desde o momento em que viu os dois se encontrando no FBI mas seu coração bobo teimou em fazê-la crer no contrário. Segurando a raiva e a decepção que surgiam tentou engolir a comida pelo bolo que se formava em sua garganta. _Seja forte, Teresa! Não desmorone!_

Jane sentiu o clima e tentou mudar de assunto. "Mas me conte: o que você fez nesses dois anos? Não pudemos conversar desde que cheguei. Sabemos que seu emprego era um saco mas devia ter algo em Washington que te fazia bem. Conte-me."

Teresa decidiu que não ficaria por baixo: se ele tinha ficado com alguém, ela também ficaria. Mesmo que fosse mentira. "É uma cidade pacata por isso meu trabalho era entediante, mas é um ótimo lugar para se viver principalmente se quiser ter uma família. As pessoas são muito interessantes e gentis." Realmente: tinha tido um ou dois encontros com homens das redondezas mas nada tinha mexido com seus brios. O que não queria dizer que os homens de Washington não serviam, e sim que seu coração estava pesado demais para deixar alguém se aproximar.

"Humm, interessante. Não pensei que os homens de Washington te atrairiam: você não faz o tipo de homens pacatos. Você é intensa e peculiar como eu já havia dito; não é qualquer homem que consegue lidar com você."

"Pois é, mas na falta dos que possam fazer isso a gente se vira com o que tem." Uma indireta. Dolorida porém altiva, sem se deixar abater. Essa era a sua garota. Sempre foi. Melhor mudar para assuntos mais leves.

"E Van Pelt e Rigsby, como estão? Confesso que senti falta deles algumas vezes." _Como sempre arrogante_, pensou Lisbon. Parece que o fim de Red John não havia feito alguma mudança nesse quesito. Pousou os talheres em cima do prato e tomou um gole de vinho.

"Estão bem. Montaram sua própria empresa ligada ao ramo da tecnologia. Você sabe que Grace sempre foi boa nisso. E tiveram filhos: dois. Parecem bem felizes."

"Ótimo. Grace e Rigsby trabalhando pra si próprios, Cho no FBI... Fico feliz em saber que não estraguei a vida de tanta gente assim." Lisbon sentiu seu sangue ferver.

"O que você quer dizer com isso? Que você estragou minha carreira? Não se julgue dono da minha vida, Jane. Eu escolhi ajudar você e tive que arcar com as consequências disso, como todos arcaram. Eles só tomaram rumos diferentes que o meu. O fato do meu trabalho ser chato não quer dizer que eu estava infeliz: eu tinha o descanso e a calma que eu perdi em todos esses anos que você trabalhou comigo e isso me fez muito bem, se quer saber. Ah, mas agora eu consigo entender: você exigiu que eu trabalhasse com você pro FBI porque se sente responsável pelo fim da CBI e consequentemente da minha carreira e está tentando se redimir tirando um peso das suas costas! Tudo faz sentido." _Muito bem, Patrick Jane! Seu jantar está saindo pela culatra!_, pensou ele.

"Não, Teresa. Não se trata disso." Teresa levantou-se da mesa e pegou sua bolsa.

"Pois bem, grande Patrick Jane. Está dispensado de sentir pena de mim: eu não preciso. Sou uma boa policial e posso arranjar o emprego que eu quiser. Não preciso de você pra fazer isso. Pode tirar esse peso das suas costas. Eu pensei que você tinha mudado; estava enganada. Você continua o mesmo arrogante e prepotente que sempre foi, achando que o mundo gira ao seu redor." Havia raiva e dor naqueles olhos verdes, mas Jane também se sentiu magoado. Algumas pessoas no restaurante já olhavam para a discussão dos dois mas eles não notavam. Jane também levantou-se.

"Eu nunca enganei você. Esse sempre foi eu. Você que sempre acreditou que eu poderia mudar; você se enganou sozinha. Eu não fiz nada."

"Você está certo: eu sempre fui a burra nessa história toda, mas não mais. Amanhã irei ao FBI e direi que não quero trabalhar com você. E não ouse colocar isso como condição pra qualquer coisa pois não vai funcionar. Você apenas vai acabar de novo naquela suíte de detenção sem ter a idiota pra te tirar de lá."

"Ei, EU me tirei de lá! Eu falei sobre a lista e usei isso como poder de barganha, não você!"

"**Desculpe lembrá-lo mas enquanto você corria atrás de Red John como um louco foi a MINHA EQUIPE quem descobriu o depósito do Bertram e o pen drive, sendo assim você não fez tudo sozinho.**" Teresa percebeu que estava quase gritando e diminuiu o tom de voz. "Não quero mais discutir isso. Acabou. Passou. O fato é que eu não vou trabalhar com você de novo. Você não sabe o que é melhor pra mim; você nunca soube. Sabia apenas o que era melhor pra você e conseguiu, em detrimento de qualquer outra coisa. Parabéns. Mas eu decido a minha vida. Adeus." Saiu do restaurante com Jane a seguindo com os olhos, sem acreditar que aquele jantar cheio de pretensões sedutoras tinha ido por água a baixo. Ele acenou para o garçom pedindo a conta e foi atendido. Quando estava levantando da mesa para sair, percebeu um volume embaixo do guardanapo que Teresa tinha usado e ergueu-o. Eram em torno de cinco envelopes com a letra dela e com o seu nome como destinatário. Ela havia escrito cartas para ele também. Pegou o bolo e saiu voando do restaurante, louco para chegar em seu quarto e ler o conteúdo daquelas cartas.

Teresa chegou ao seu quarto arrasada: tinha esperado tanto daquele jantar e, como sempre, Patrick Jane havia lhe decepcionado. Ela devia estar acostumada; ele era como uma caixinha de surpresas que você nunca sabia o que podia esperar sair de dentro. Jogou a bolsa em cima do criado-mudo e tirou o vestido, jogando-o em qualquer canto. Pegou sua camiseta de dormir do Chicago Bulls e foi até o banheiro, quando esbarrou no grande espelho que havia lá e olhou-se. Viu a lingerie que ela fantasiosamente tinha escolhido pro que pensava ser uma grande noite.

Como podia ser tão ingênua? Como tinha conseguido chegar a essa idade e ainda acreditar nos homens e pior: acreditar em Patrick Jane?

Vestiu a camiseta enquanto deixava escapar uma lágrima e pensava porque tinha sido tão burra. Ela viu os sinais, eles estavam ali mas não eram pra ela: eram pra Kim Fisher. Pelo menos isso tinha servido para fazê-la perder toda e qualquer esperança em relação a ele: nada a nutrir, nada com que se decepcionar. Mas nem por isso doía menos.

E como se isso não bastasse ele ainda tinha sentido pena dela. Dela e do seu emprego ridículo em Washington. Ele só não sabia que ela teve opções de ir para grandes cidades, mas que escolheu passar um tempo ali relaxando e se encontrando. Reaprendendo a se enxergar depois de tantos anos enxergando apenas _ele_.

Como ela podia acreditar que ele sentia sua falta? Que era tanto que lhe escrevia cartas, mesmo sabendo que não receberia resposta? Era tudo apenas solidão pura: qualquer uma podia resolver o problema, como foi o que aconteceu. E como tinha imaginado ela era só um bode expiatório: alguém para distrair o FBI enquanto ele conseguia o que queria. Pelo menos esse último caso serviu para que ela mostrasse a Abbot que era uma oficial da lei competente e que não se escondia por detrás da 'genialidade' do grande Patrick Jane.

Lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e quando deitou-se na cama percebeu que faltava alguma coisa. As cartas, que ela tinha levado para entregar a ele. Devia ter deixado em cima da mesa. Que fosse! Talvez tenha sido melhor que ele nunca soubesse o que ela havia dito naquelas folhas. Coisas que tinha escrito com todo o seu coração e a sua saudade; coisas que ele não merecia saber.

Passou vários minutos pensando em tudo e revirando na cama, tentando dormir. Teresa só queria esquecer aquela noite e voltar pra sua vidinha pacata em Washington. Recomeçar. Novamente.

Quando chegou, tirou a primeira carta do lacre com a sigla do FBI e abriu o envelope: era de se imaginar que não lhe entregariam. Sabia que tinha o dedo de Kim Fisher nisso mas isso pouco importava agora. Queria saber o que Teresa Lisbon tinha de tão importante para lhe contar que não queria que fosse pessoalmente, ou ela não tinha coragem...

Pensou nela: como ela poderia achar que ele tinha feito dela sua exigência por pena? Se havia algo que ele tinha percebido desde a primeira vez em que a viu foi a sua competência e sabia que ela tinha condições de entrar na Segurança Nacional se quisesse, e até mesmo no próprio FBI. Então sabia que ela tinha escolhido um pouco aquele emprego monótono em uma cidade tranquila para ter um pouco de paz: tantos anos sob forte pressão da chefia que queria que ela o controlasse e desse resultado ao mesmo tempo a tinham desgastado. Teresa precisava desse tempo, longe da agitação e dele para se recompor. Se cuidar e reconstruir.

Jane havia quebrado vários paradigmas em sua cabeça bem formada e ela precisava se encontrar novamente, como policial e como mulher: como uma policial honesta que não utiliza de subterfúgios para concluir casos e como mulher, que se abnegou e devotou sua atenção para um homem e seu objetivo sem esperar nada em troca. Mesmo que achasse isso, estava errada: ela sempre esperou algo. Gratidão? Lealdade? Amor? Não é possível saber com certeza. O que ele sabia é que tinha errado feio na forma de retribuir tudo que ela havia lhe dado. Achava que lhe dando um novo emprego estaria agradecendo por todo o sacrifício mas apenas demonstrou que apesar de tantos anos juntos, ele não sabia ao certo o que se passava em seu coração. Talvez ela quisesse mesmo um emprego, mas ela esperava mais dele. Muito mais. Algo que ele não deu.

Voltando sua atenção para a folha na mão, respirou fundo e se convenceu de que veriam naquelas linhas tudo que aquela mulher queria falar e não conseguia por algum motivo. Então leu as primeiras linhas.

OBS.: Não me matem, pessoal! Eu sei que vcs estão curiosos para ver o que Lisbon escreveu, mas só no próximo domingo. Que vai ser o último do hiatus e também o do ultimo capitulo desta fanfic. POR FAVOOOR COMENTEM O QUE ACHARAM: SUA OPINIÃO É MUITO IMPORTANTE PARA MIM. Um beijo e até domingo o/


	3. Capítulo 3

**Oi pessoal! Aqui estou eu pro último capítulo dessa fanfic. Quero agradecer a todo mundo que postou review aqui no Fanfiction e tbm aos que comentaram via facebook. Muito obrigada pelo apoio. Espero fazer outras fanfics em breve. Aproveito e desejo a todos um ótimo 2014 de muita paz, realizações e amor. Um beijo grande e enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist não me pertence. Se pertencesse, a cena do pôr-do-sol tinha acabado em beijo :***

_Jane,_

_Finalmente tive a oportunidade de responder suas cartas e fico feliz com isso. Como vai sua vida na suíte de detenção? Convenhamos: isso é apenas um nome bonito para informar que você está preso. Fazer a coisa mais amena para quem convém é típico do FBI._

_Estão te tratando bem? Você está confortável? Imagino se está conseguindo sobreviver sem seu chá... Não preciso esconder que me preocupo com você, até porque você saberia. Sempre sabe de tudo. Espero que também saiba como sair daí vivo._

_Quero que entenda que tem a mim. Me chame se precisar e tenha cuidado: eu não estou aí para interceder por você._

_Sua amiga,_

_Lisbon._

Jane sorriu. Lisbon sempre preocupada com ele, com seu bem-estar e tentando protegê-lo. Ela não imaginava, mas nas vezes que pensava na figura de seu anjo-da-guarda ele pensava em alguém parecido com ela, com longas asas e sorriso doce. Ela era seu anjo, sua protetora. Enquanto Charlotte intercedia por seu pai cabeça dura no céu, Teresa Lisbon era sua figura celeste na Terra. Sua Santa Teresa: a defensora dos consultores teimosos.

Não só dos consultores na verdade; Teresa tinha o dom de proteger todos à sua volta de qualquer coisa ruim que pudesse acontecer. E se sentia péssima quando não podia fazer isso, como na vez em que Grace desapareceu. Lembrava-se bem de sua expressão abatida e triste, preocupada com a amiga e agente júnior. Teresa Lisbon era uma mulher como poucas no mundo; talvez a única que ele conhecera dessa forma em toda sua vida.

Colocou essa carta no envelope e pôs ao lado. Retirou outra carta aleatória do bolo e voltou a ler.

_Jane,_

_Você já está aí há dois meses: o que você pretende? Porque ainda não tentou sair daí? Você se rendeu? Vai deixar o FBI te levar a júri e te condenar? Eu sei, você deve estar surpreso por eu (logo eu!) estar falando pra você fugir mas estou falando isso como amiga. Não quero ver você no corredor da morte, não gostaria de te visitar lá. Nos últimos tempos comecei a compreender o porquê do desejo de vingança que você nutria e aceitei isso. Aceitei que você precisava fazer o que tinha que fazer pra se libertar. Mas não entendo o que você espera aí._

_Estive também tentando entender o que te fez voltar. Não entendia porque depois de tanta luta para esconder seu paradeiro do FBI você se entregou a eles de boa vontade, sabendo que se saísse da ilha corria o risco de ser preso e levar sentença de morte. Tanto esforço pra não me dizer onde estava nas cartas e fazer seus amigos do circo me entregarem para que não passasse pela polícia..._

_É ela, não é? A agente Fisher te fez mudar de ideia e voltar pros EUA. Não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês e realmente não é da minha conta. Apenas espero que ela seja a mulher confiável, forte e em paz consigo mesma que você procurava._

_Lisbon._

Ele não acreditava no que tinha lido. Primeiro foi o fato dela lembrar o que ele havia dito sobre sua mulher ideal em um vídeo feito para Erica Flynn há anos atrás, que tinha como única finalidade reunir provas para prendê-la. Segundo foi ela ter imaginado que Kim Fisher era a razão da sua volta aos EUA. Nas duas situações, ela estava totalmente errada e ele precisava colocar tudo em pratos limpos. O interessante era que mais uma vez ela mostrava ser mesmo uma santa: sabendo de tudo o que ele fez para se proteger do FBI e que ele se entregou espontaneamente, ela só espera que a agente Fisher seja a mulher capaz de fazê-lo feliz. Mas para sua sorte ela não é essa mulher.

Jane olhou pro relógio na parede. Fazia quase meia hora que o jantar tinha acabado da pior maneira possível; Lisbon com certeza ainda não está dormindo. Ele pegou a carta fatídica, a chave do seu quarto e saiu: estava determinado a dizer (e mostrar) a Lisbon toda a verdade. Fechou o quarto e seguiu em direção ao 303, esperando que dessa vez estivesse fazendo a coisa certa.

Lisbon estava vibrando mentalmente pelo fato do seu sono finalmente estar chegando quando a campainha tocou. Ela enfiou a cara no travesseiro de raiva pois sabia quem era e não estava a fim de mais uma discussão, principalmente quando ela estava morrendo de sono e decepção. Tentou ignorar, mas quando o barulho infernal soou mais quatro vezes repetidamente ela decidiu atender antes que fosse expulsa do hotel. Levantou de má vontade e abriu a porta com a cara que estava.

"O que você quer, Jane?"

"Me deixa entrar. Você entendeu tudo errado. Me deixa te explicar."

"Eu não quero discutir mais hoje. Nem hoje nem nunca mais. Por favor me deixa dormir.", disse Lisbon já fechando a porta na cara dele. Jane colocou o pé a impedindo.

"Se você não me deixar entrar eu vou tocar sua campainha até acordar todo o hotel. O que você prefere?"

Sentindo a maior raiva possível no momento, Lisbon abriu a porta e o deixou passar. Pensou também em como ela tinha aguentado aquele homem por tanto tempo. Finalmente o apelido de Santa Teresa passou a fazer sentido. Jane virou-se para ela assim que passou pela porta e ficou hipnotizado pela visão de Teresa Lisbon trajando somente uma camiseta e, principalmente deixando suas belas pernas à mostra. Não era a primeira vez que as via mas a situação era completamente diferente: ela precisava de ajuda para provar sua inocência e ele ainda era um homem preso à sua vingança. Agora com seu coração limpo aquelas pernas nunca pareceram tão lindas e atrativas; ele desejava tocá-las delicadamente até... o fim da vida. Desejava mais ainda chegar ao fim delas e descobrir o que aquela mulher escondia de mais bonito em si.

"Jane, você me acordou e me obrigou a te deixar entrar pra ficar me encarando? Não brinca comigo ou eu chamo a segurança!"

"Não, eu não vim brincar com você. E não, você não vai chamar a segurança. Até porquê todo o hotel acredita firmemente que nós somos amantes, principalmente depois do jantar. Eles viram que eu vim pra cá pelas câmeras de segurança e acham que nós estamos fazendo amor loucamente agora. Seus gritos só vão causar outra impressão." Por um momento a imagem de tantos sonhos passou pela sua mente e Teresa sentiu o sangue subindo pelo seu rosto, o que a deixou ainda mais furiosa pois não queria corar na frente dele agora.

"OK. Você já mostrou que é bom em cumprir ameaças. Agora diga o que quer aqui logo ou eu vou sacar a minha arma. Eu não estou brincando!" Jane ergueu a carta que estava na sua mão e mostrou a ela. Teresa fez uma cara de "quem se importa?" e continuou irritada.

"Lisbon, eu li algumas cartas que você escreveu para mim enquanto estive preso no FBI e que nunca me entregaram. Você entendeu tudo errado, o que aconteceu entre mim e a Kim foi..." Lisbon o interrompeu levantando a mão.

"Eu não quero saber, não me interessa. É a sua vida particular com ela."

"Mas é isso que eu quero dizer: não tem vida particular com ela. Isso não existe."

"Aquela ilha realmente mudou você. Você corre o risco de ser preso por uma mulher e agora dois meses depois ela não significa nada?" Jane põe as mãos no rosto.

"Teresa, você pode apenas me escutar um minuto? Se você fizer isso e ainda assim não entender eu vou embora e te deixo em paz, eu prometo." Seu rosto demonstrava a súplica dita em palavras mas esse não era o seu Jane. O Jane que ela conhecia morreu com Red John há anos atrás e ela não sabia o que esperar desse novo. Resolveu confiar no seu instinto que lhe pedia para escutá-lo, pela última vez. Pelo menos ele a deixaria de uma vez. Então sentou-se na cama e olhou para ele, esperando e sabendo que seu coração seria magoado novamente. Jane também sentou ao lado dela na cama, ainda segurando a carta e respirou fundo.

"Meu período inicial na ilha foi bem difícil; ainda me sentia pesado com a culpa. Era como se não conseguisse acreditar que tudo tinha terminado. Tive pesadelos por várias noites, os vizinhos ficavam assustados com meus gritos..." Teresa o interrompeu de novo.

"Você não precisa contar tudo."

"Mas eu quero, eu preciso contar. Pra que você acredite em mim. Por favor me deixa ir até o fim." Teresa assentiu e ele continuou.

"Eu não conhecia a língua deles e era complicado me comunicar. O que fez com que eu ficasse a cada dia mais sozinho. Com o passar do tempo o peso foi saindo de mim ao mesmo tempo em que a ficha do que eu havia feito caiu. Me empenhei em aprender a falar algumas palavras em espanhol mas sabia que eles riam nas minhas costas. Não me importava: a maioria deles era boa gente e me ajudavam a entender o que eu não conseguia. Ainda assim me sentia muito só, mas achava que aquilo não tinha volta. Que eu devia ficar sozinho pelo resto da minha vida e me acostumei com isso. Tudo ia relativamente bem até o dia em que a encontrei num bar onde ia todos os dias para comer."

"O bar do Alfredo?" perguntou Lisbon. Ele sorriu por ver que ela estava realmente prestando atenção.

"Isso mesmo. Foi lá que eu a vi. Ela estava lendo um romance policial em inglês e logo percebi que era turista; é muito difícil achar livros americanos por lá. Ela me convidou para sentar na mesa com ela e nós começamos a conversar. Ela me pareceu muito simpática apesar de um pouco enigmática, eu devia ter notado... Enfim passamos o dia juntos e no final ela me convidou para jantar. Fiquei feliz, fazia tempo que não estava com alguém. Oh.. já ia esquecendo: enquanto estava com ela um conhecido do hotel da área me avisou que policiais estavam a minha procura. Um deles se chamava Abbot. Resolvi poupar o tempo dele e fui encontrá-lo. Então ele me fez a proposta: ter meus crimes "perdoados" e voltar pros EUA mas em troca deveria trabalhar pro FBI como consultor. É claro que na hora rejeitei: na minha cabeça eu não queria voltar para aquela vida de novo. Tudo estava acabado."

"Então o que mudou?" disse Lisbon. Jane a ignorou e continuou.

"Naquela noite fui jantar com Kim. Conversamos. A companhia dela me fez bem, estar com alguém. No fim da noite, enquanto a levava para o hotel alguns caras que nos seguiam me bateram."

"Quem te seguia? Abbot? Porque te bateram?"

"Não era Abbot, é uma longa história que não vem ao caso agora. Ela me levou para meu quarto e cuidou dos meus ferimentos. Quando acordei no outro dia, pensei que tínhamos feito algo mas ela esclareceu que não; eu tinha bebido muito. Disse que tinha que voltar, o trabalho havia chamado. Nos despedimos e quando ela foi embora, eu me sentia vazio e mais sozinho do que antes. Fui ao bar e ela me procurou lá, para me dar o livro policial e seu telefone. Antes de partir definitivamente ela me disse que voltar nem sempre significa regredir, mas pode ser seguir em frente. Fiquei pensando nisso mas essa não foi a peça-chave para minha decisão de voltar."

"E o que foi então?"

"Foi quando olhei para Roger. Eu te falei sobre ele; ele vive no bar do Alfredo, sozinho e bebendo. É o único que falava inglês por lá além de mim mas nunca conversamos. Ele não conversa com ninguém. Quando olhei para ele percebi que ele era eu."

"Como assim você?"

"Ele estava naquela ilha há muito tempo. Sozinho. Deve também ter perdido quem amava. Quando olhei para ele, entendi que se não fizesse nada agora acabaria como ele na velhice: sozinho e triste. Entendi que Abbot não era um problema e sim minha solução, minha salvação. Não queria morrer sozinho naquela ilha, então aceitei sua proposta e voltei. Não sem antes deixar claras as minhas condições para voltar. Sem elas, nada feito. Ele concordou na hora e assinou aquele papel que você viu."

"Aquele guardanapo?" Jane rolou os olhos.

"Aquilo não era um guardanapo, você sabe disso. Eram os meus termos de volta. Bom, daí pra frente você sabe de tudo. Não podia imaginar que ela era agente do FBI, uma isca que o Abbot jogou para me fisgar."

"E ele conseguiu." Jane rolou os olhos.

"Sim, mas não da maneira que ele esperava."

"Certo, Jane. Mas ainda tem algo que eu não entendo: se você percebeu que ficaria sozinho, poderia ter fugido para outro lugar e começado de novo. Procurar um trabalho, formar uma família. Não precisava aceitar a proposta dele."

"É aí onde eu queria chegar. Eu me sentia sozinho mas não queria estar com qualquer pessoa." Ele pegou as mãos dela entre as suas e olhou docemente para ela. "Eu senti sua falta desde o primeiro dia, Lisbon. Desde o primeiro dia naquela ilha eu quis que você estivesse comigo; eu queria ter te levado comigo para lá mas você estava presa... e eu não queria fazer de você uma fugitiva como eu. Você não merece isso. Por isso fiz de você minha exigência: não queria estar com alguém que não fosse você. A agente Fisher apenas me fez perceber isso, que por mais que tenha qualquer companhia só você me entende e me faz bem. Só você conhece meu melhor e meu pior lado e ainda assim fica comigo, independente de qualquer coisa."

"Jane..."

"Teresa, agora que você sabe que eu não tive nada com a agente Fisher e agora que eu estou de fato livre, nós não podíamos tentar?" O coração de Lisbon batia a mil por hora; ela foi pega de surpresa.

"Tentar o quê?" Jane passou as mãos no rosto dela e se aproximou. Falou bem próximo à sua boca com um sorriso.

"Tentar ficar juntos, Teresa. Eu quero você pra mim, minha princesa raivosa."

O hálito doce de chá atravessou suas narinas e Teresa ficou estática. Não sabia se respirava, se corria, se lhe dava um tapa ou beijava. Levantou-se.

"Jane, você está confundindo as coisas. Não é porque você sentiu minha falta que isso significa amor. Nós sempre estivemos juntos, éramos parceiros e amigos. É normal que você sentisse saudade de mim, eu também senti a sua. Mas isso não faz de mim a candidata perfeita para acabar com a sua solidão. Isso só iria nos machucar e acabar com a nossa amizade. Com o tempo você perceberia que se enganou e acabaríamos nos afastando." Jane também levantou.

"Lisbon esse sentimento não é de agora. Eu sinto isso há muitos anos mas nunca tive coragem de falar porque sabia que um dia encontraria Red John e o mataria. Se tivéssemos ficado juntos antes disso, nosso sofrimento seria maior pois eu teria que fugir e não seria justo acabar com sua vida por minha causa."

"Jane..." Ele aproximou-se dela e tocou nos seus cabelos.

"Eu sempre senti isso, Teresa. No início era apenas atração mas com o tempo eu passei a te admirar, te respeitar e querer que você fosse feliz. Ao mesmo tempo sentia ciúmes dos caras com quem você saía e queria te impedir mas não me sentia no direito de acabar com sua felicidade. Eu não estou confuso: apenas entendi e aceitei que eu não posso viver sem você."

"Isso não é nenhuma brincadeira, não é?"

"Não, eu nunca faria isso com você. Apesar de você achar que a agente Fisher é a mulher ideal que eu falei no vídeo, era você quem eu descrevi ali. Pensei que tivesse notado."

"Não, eu não notei."

"Digamos que você tem uma certa dificuldade em notar o estrago que faz no coração dos homens." Ela sorriu. Eles ficaram se olhando por um longo tempo: ela com as mãos nos botões da camisa, ele alisando os cabelos dela. Jane finalmente falou.

"Então, você vai aceitar minha proposta de tentar? Prometo apenas te dar amor, muito amor. Todo o amor que eu tenho dentro de mim." Teresa mordeu o lábio inferior e Jane sentiu uma pontada direto na sua masculinidade. Essa mulher acabaria com ele logo, logo.

"Eu não sei. Você é tão instável; como posso saber se quando acordar você estará aqui?"

"Por duas razões: a primeira é que eu pretendo fazer tantas coisas com você que não terá tempo pra dormir." – Lisbon corou violentamente – "A segunda é que, mesmo que você consiga dormir eu não pretendo sair do seu lado, nunca mais e por motivo algum. Eu te amo, Teresa. Te amo para sempre, eu não quero mais ninguém."

"Você tem certeza que não vai esquecer disso? Que não está confuso, meio hipnotizado?" Teresa sorriu irônica. É claro que ela não esqueceria, mulher nenhuma esqueceria.

"Não, eu não vou esquecer e sim, eu estou hipnotizado: pelos seus olhos, pela sua pele, pelo seu cheiro. Por favor Teresa, diga que sim e me deixe amar você."

Teresa sorriu e pegou o rosto de Jane entre as mãos. Acariciou ao redor dos olhos, as bochechas e pela barba. Por fim, pôs o polegar nos lábios dele e mordeu os seus, como que por antecipação. Jane ficou paralisado enquanto ela aproximava o rosto dele e tomava os lábios com os seus levemente. Ela tinha um gosto doce e forte ao mesmo tempo, que homem nenhum esqueceria. Ela se afastou depois de alguns segundos.

"Eu acredito que não preciso falar nada, não é?" disse Teresa e sorriu. Quando sentiu hálito sedutor daquela mulher Jane enlouqueceu: beijou como se não houvesse amanhã, como se aquela fosse a primeira e única noite que eles teriam juntos. As mãos percorreram o pequeno corpo de Lisbon enquanto ela passava as suas pela cabelo loiro e se deliciava com isso; muitas vezes em seus sonhos tinha imaginado como seria esse momento, o primeiro contato. Mas nunca tinha imaginado que seria tão bom assim.

Quando Jane pediu a passagem da língua e a recebeu, as coisas saíram do controle. Por tanto tempo os dois imaginaram esses toques que agora não conseguiam mais parar. Enquanto as línguas se entrelaçaram, Jane esmagou Lisbon contra a parede. Sua boca desceu pelo pescoço dando beijos e mordidas suaves que estavam levando a agente a loucura enquanto subia sua camisa de torcida com as mãos. Teresa não fazia nada a não ser gemer e buscar o ar quando sua boca estava liberta daquela prisão deliciosa. Mal podia crer que aquilo estava acontecendo; se pudesse beliscaria o próprio braço para confirmar mas suas pernas estavam tão trêmulas que, se soltasse Jane cairia no chão. Reuniu o ar restante e sussurrou.

"_Cama_."

Patrick não pensou duas vezes: ergueu-a e a levou em seu colo enquanto sentava na beira da cama. Subiu a camisa daquele corpo febril e gemeu por antecipação quando viu a lingerie que ela usava. Teresa sorriu vitoriosa.

"Ah Teresa. Você vai me matar e eu nunca morreria tão feliz se não fosse nos seus braços." Jane começou beijando a barriga lisa e malhada, alternando com chupões sedutores e mordidas. Teresa pendeu a cabeça para trás, se reservando ao direito de apenas aproveitar as carícias quando Jane levantou-se. Ela começou a desabotoar a camisa dele mas suas mãos estavam tremendo de nervoso. Ela não era assim: sempre foi segura de si e de seu corpo mas aquele homem havia mudado tanta coisa em sua vida e aquele momento era tão esperado que ela se permitiu ficar nervosa.

Quando terminou Jane cuidou da calça começando pelo cinto; aquela imagem dele com o peito nu e o som do clique da fivela enviaram uma onda de tesão pelo corpo dela que foi arrasadora. No momento em que as calças foram ao chão, Teresa o empurrou na cama e montou em seus quadris. Jane não estava surpreso com isso; sempre imaginou que sua princesa fosse a dominatrix nessas horas. Estava em seu sangue o dom de mandar e ser obedecida e, para ser sincero, ele adorava isso em uma mulher: a arte de deixar os homens aos seus pés. Seus pensamentos sumiram quando ela começou a rebolar e de repente aquelas duas peças de roupa se tornaram um grande empecilho. Como se adivinhasse o que lhe passava na mente enquanto rebolava, Teresa levou as mãos às costas para o sutiã e o retirou dando a Patrick a melhor visão do mundo. Ele sentou-se na cama e desceu beijos e lambidas até seu colo e os tomou na boca.

Lisbon sentiu sua calcinha inundar enquanto era acariciada pelo seu dedicado amante, que dava toda a atenção possível para aqueles seios macios e perfeitos. Jane envolveu uma das mãos nos cabelos dela enquanto a outra acariciava um dos seios, o deixando cada vez mais excitado. Em um movimento rápido, ele inverteu as posições e as costas de Teresa tocaram a cama; começou a beijá-la no pescoço e desceu pelo colo, seios e barriga até chegar onde queria. Ele viu seu olhar nervoso; Teresa não deixava qualquer homem tocá-la tão intimamente a não ser que estivesse muito interessada, e ela estava. Perdidamente apaixonada por aquele homem. Por isso elevou o quadril e permitiu que Jane deslizasse a última peça de roupa de seu corpo esguio. Quando a retirou cheirou a calcinha e não podia sentir nada melhor no mundo, a não ser que viesse da própria fonte.

Delicadamente passou as mãos pelas pernas e as separou. Lisbon já estava completamente derretida quando uma língua a tocou. Quente e languida e a levou ao último patamar da loucura. O quarto foi tomado por gemidos e sussurros; enquanto Jane provava o gosto de sua amada beijando tudo que era possível Teresa se contorcia na cama implorando pela sua liberação. Quando ele introduziu os dedos na sua intimidade, ela já não aguentava mais aquela tortura deliciosa. Nem nas suas melhores fantasias, naqueles dias em que trocavam olhares pesados e toques casuais ela poderia imaginar coisas como essa.

"_Jane... me faça sua. Eu não posso mais esperar. Rápido!_"

E ele não poderia resistir a um pedido feito em um gemido de prazer. Não da sua Lisbon. Relutante, Jane levantou-se da cama e retirou a cueca para completo deleite da sua parceira. Teresa mal teve tempo de lamber os lábios pois ele estava deitando no meio de suas pernas. Entre beijos e gemidos eles estavam envolvidos em uma nuvem de amor e prazer que não sentiam há anos. Ele por estar com sua mente totalmente voltada para Red John e a dor que sentia e ela por ter se apaixonado por ele perdidamente sabendo que podia esperar nada dele.

No auge da paixão ela cravou os dedos nas suas costas e eles se fundiram, se tornaram um só caminhando juntos para um mundo de carinho e satisfação. E quando caíram exaustos nos braços um do outro nada mais importava a não ser o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Amor, forte e único, naquela cama de hotel.

"Jane?"

"Hm."

"Você sempre soube que isso aconteceria, não é?" Jane deu seu melhor sorriso convencido.

"Sim, sabia. Mas não imaginava que seria tão... maravilhoso. Você é perfeita, Teresa."

"Eu imaginei isso tantas vezes. Sonhei tanto com você e seus beijos, com seu calor e seu cheiro."

"Eu também. Várias vezes."

"E no que você pensava?"

"Hm. Depois eu te conto... ou melhor, _faço._ Agora eu preciso descansar um pouco." Teresa deu uma gargalhada e acariciou as costas dele.

"Olha só quem disse que não me deixaria dormir..."

"E não vou mesmo. Estou apenas me preparando para o segundo, terceiro, quarto tempo..."

"Ok."

"Teresa?"

"Hm?"

"Eu te amo. Muito, de verdade. Nunca amei alguém da forma como eu amo você."

"Eu também te amo. Sempre te amei."

"Eu sei."

Então ele fechou os olhos e relaxou, sentindo o cheiro de canela que vinha do quarto inteiro e da mulher quente em seus braços. Teresa massageou seus cabelos loiros e se limitou a observar aquela cena: Patrick Jane nu, aninhado em seu colo depois de uma noite linda de amor. Sorriu e nunca imaginou que pudesse ser tão feliz. Foi então que notou uma coisa que a fez rir ainda mais: ele ainda estava com as meias que ela havia dado momentos antes. Inconscientemente, Jane roçou os pés nos seus e Teresa não pôde deixar de achar que elas eram a culpada de tudo. Aquelas meias do amor sempre teriam um lugar especial na gaveta e no seu coração. Fechou os olhos e entrou naquele mundo de sonhos, que agora era apenas uma lembrança da verdadeira felicidade que ela poderia sentir.

**NA: E aí, gostaram? POR FAVOR COMENTEM! Muito obrigada por me acompanhar e até a próxima. o/**


End file.
